Can't be Alone Forever
by Zebes
Summary: Ebonchill is a Glaceon that will have a life change after his parents tell him that they will need to move to another city. Not that he minds. Will he be able to create new friendship links? Or maybe more? Rating T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This person does not own Pokémon in anyway, shape or form._

**_Can't be Alone Forever  
Chapter 1_**

**_|Ebonchill POV|_**

_What a shame that the camping trip ended, I was having so much fun with the rest of my classmates… _That was what I was thinking on saying to my parents when we arrived back home.

Our house was a simple one, single story with the kitchen being the first thing you enter to the right of it and the living-dining room mix to the left and the bathroom past it. My room was a straight shot from the main entrance while my parents' was a room to the left, theirs being 3 times bigger than mine, not that I was complaining, I had everything I needed in mine.

*Sigh* _I really hate lying to them about this stuff, but I don't want them to worry about me being asocial or anything like that…_

The trip all 3rd High-Grades do at the end of the year, students and parents get together for a weekend of fun, food and all in all have a good time. That would be the case if I cared for my classmates at all, but I can't say that to my parents considering that they wanted to go too.

I was still trying to come up with a comment about the weekend that would make my parents not think about it. _Maybe I should… _My thoughts were interrupted by a deep masculine voice coming from the living room. "Well, that was the most boring trip I've ever been at".

_Thanks Arceus, I'm not alone in this! _Sebastian is my fathers' name, like me he is a mon with not many friends and in gatherings prefers to keep it to himself and the ones that he already knows, although I believe that it is because he is an Umbreon, although he might need to start working out, Umbreons are supposed to be slim, regardless of being in his late 40s. Sadly, I don't see him a lot of the year because the company he works for forces him to work and live outside of the city and it is not monetarily viable to rent a different place for all of us every time he gets transferred, he was on his vacations days at the moment.

"Come on honey, it was not that bad…" a friendly feminine voice interjected "…Okay, it was horrible". _YES, YES, YES._ That was my mother, Valery, unlike my dad, she was extremely outgoing and easy to talk to, she could make friends with everyone if she and nothing seemed to bother her unless it has something to do with her family. How did she manage to take my dad out of his shell and marry him being a couple of years younger than her, I have no idea. However, the two things she cannot stand is disorder and dirty stuff. Knowing her, she probably evolved to a Vaporeon just to clean up more easily, she's probably already cleaning the stuff we brought back from the countryside in the kitchen.

"It was, wasn't it?" My father began. "I mean, the food was horrible, there were near to no games and, most importantly, no battles!" He finished, putting extra emphasis in the last part.

"I know you like watching battles on TV Seb, but not everyone likes them like you" Mom said. "Plus, it seemed that our kid enjoyed it. Right Ebon?"

_And that is my queue…_ "Actually, I fu-" I quickly noticed what I almost said while taking a sit next to my father, remembering that none of my parents liked me to curse in the house, I don't know why, they don't mind me swearing anywhere else regardless of them being there, but I just go with it. "-Find it difficult to enjoy something if I don't like most of the people participating".

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Ebonchill, or Ebon for short, I don't mind either. I'm just a normal 18-year-old Glaceon, nothing special about myself besides being a PC gaming nerd, although I've been mistaken for a girl by other guys more times that I care to admit… I don't swing that way if that's what you are thinking, my body is just more… feminine oriented? I have no idea to be honest, everything that a male has is where it is supposed to be.

"See, even he hated it" My father said with a relaxed tone "Can't wait to leave this city".

… _What?_ "What?" I both thought and said, with a confused look on my face.

"**SEBASTIAN!**" My mother shouted while exiting the kitchen with so much intensity that the entire block might have mistaken her for a Loudred. After scream, my father's pupils got small and his ears dropped flat on his head.

"…Fuck…" Was the only thing he managed to whisper after hearing his name, some poisonous sweat visible on with right side of the face. "I… I didn't… look, I…" At this point he was just babbling non-sense, trying to escape the situation he just dug himself into.

"Seb, you promised we wouldn't tell him anything until later in the week…" My mom said with a sad tone and a frown on her face while approaching both of us, taking a seat next to me.

"I… uh… can anyone explain me what is happening?" Was the only thing that I could muster, still puzzled with the new information that arose from seemingly nowhere.

With a louder than normal sigh, my mother began explaining. "You know your father always works outside the city right?" I simply nodded. "Well, he got a new position in the company that pays more than what he used to… but…"

My father continued. "But we all would need to move from here to the north of the country, extremely far from here" With that said, they both dropped their head in a sad manner. After a couple of seconds, she continued, not raising her head. "That's why we didn't want to tell you yet, we know that it will be very hard to you and we wanted to… wait… where's Ebon?"

None of them noticed that I already was on route to my room with the biggest smile I've ever had in the last couple of years and happily said "When are we leaving?! I can't wait!"

"Heh, told you he wouldn't mind, he's even excited for it!" My dad jokingly told my mom.

"Shut up…" She answered, getting a small giggle from my old man. "We are leaving next Monday, seven days from now" She said with a better mood. "That should be enough time for you to say your goodbyes to your classmates and acquaintances.

"Screw them" I said. Noticing it, I quicken my pace and closed my soon to be ex-room.

"**EBONCHILL!**"

"Sorry mom!" Was the only thing I said, starting to prepare for the great day. _I can finally leave this hole I live at, I wonder how that new city is and who will I meet… I should've asked them where exactly we will go. I'll do it later._ With that, I jumped to my desk and turned on my PC to play a couple of rounds of Poké Fortress 2.

* * *

Hey there, Zebes here. This is the first time I put effort into writing… anything outside of school and college to be honest, so I would greatly appreciate any form of criticism and review. Thanks for Reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

This person does not own _Pokémon_ in anyway, shape or form.

**_Can't be Alone Forever  
Chapter 2_**

_**|Ebonchill POV|**_

_**The next day, 6 AM**_

***Snore***

***Snore***

"Ebon, dear it's time to wake up~"

"Ughh…" That was the only thing I managed to say. I checked my cellphone that was on top of the small wood nightstand to check the time. _6 AM… _I put it back down._ Why must I wake up this early… _"Mom… let me sleep a little more…" I said while getting comfortable again under my bedsheets

***Loud Snore***

"Ebon, wake up… Or else…" My mom said that in a manner I couldn't get at the time, but I didn't care either.

_What can she do to me anyway? Is not like…_

+Valery used Water Gun!+

In an instant, my entire body, bed and plain white pajamas get wet with my mothers' water… that sounded wrong… anyways…

"BLEGH! MOM OK! I'M UP" I said as loudly and quickly as I could muster, attempting to not wet anything else in the room.

"Good, you cannot be that lazy today"

"Yes mom, I kno…" _Wait, we are moving in a couple of days… why are we awake this early? Why am __**I **__awake this early. _"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" My mother answered.

"Why are we up?"

"Oh right. We forgot to tell you. You know we are moving quite far from here right?"

"Right"

"And that you cannot go to the same school as you did the previous term right?"

"Yes…?"

"Because of that, we need to enroll you in another school from there"

I was getting tired with this backstory and I wanted to dry myself. "Mom, could you get to the point already? I might catch a cold by being wet"

"You are an ice type Ebon"

"You know what I mean…"

"Yes I do. Anyway, we have to go to the school you used to go to"

My eyes widened when I heard that. You see, I wanted to start a new life, forget everything and everyone from that place, and going back to it is not something I was fond of, specially this early, I already had to suffer through 11 years of formal education in that hellhole.

Now, I was not bullied or anything like that, I just had a simple hatred towards the place. I had the feeling that it didn't do anything for me that I couldn't do from home. I didn't have anyone I consider a friend and I was pretty much the odd one out in my specific class, the one that is quiet and alone to himself while everyone else was loud and extremely social and, honestly, very friendly. Too friendly for my liking. "Wait, why we must do that?"

"There are some documents and certificates that we need to present at the new school so you can enroll in it"

"But MOOOM"

"No buts" I noticed a small chuckle from her. "Now clean yourself up and put some real clothes, we are leaving in an hour"

"*Sigh* Understood…"

And with that, she left my room and only I am left in it. _Man, I just wanted to sleep… Well, better get started, I don't want to make this deal any longer than it needs to._

I began by taking out my pajamas and hanging them on my chair so they can dry up while we were gone. _Now, do I need a shower after what mom did?_ I started to sniff myself… big mistake. _YUP, I STILL NEED IT._

I prepared the shower until the water had a good temperature for me, not so cold nor hot, just right. After a couple of minutes of soaping, shampoo usage and taking everything off with more water, I was out of the water. After drying myself with the available towel and putting some deodorant, I felt like a new mon.

_Now, clothes... _Pokémon didn't need to use clothes being that fur, feathers, scales or anything we had was enough to cover everything important, but I liked to use hoodies, especially greenish-blue ones. Opening my closet, I took the one that I used most days, a plain greenish-blue hoody with a zipper, and put it on.

Now I was looking at the bed. _I can't really do anything to it until it dries off, I guess I'll leave it like that. _While I was thinking, I heard some knocking on my door, it was my father.

"Hey kid, are you ready yet? We need to go."

I picked my phone again. _It's just 6:20, don't we leave in 40 minutes?_ I opened the door to meet him face to face. "Don't we leave at 7? That's what mom told me" I told him as I took my oversized backpack… which is almost empty. Just almost, just something to write and an empty folder, the reason being that I hated carrying things in bags or with my paws.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got a call from my superiors and they told me that I needed to go to their office early today, and being that it is quite far from here I'll take you both to the school a bit earlier so I can get there on time"

"Ughhh… ok. I guess it can't be helped."

"Not really, come on lets… why are you bringing you backpack?" He said as he noticed the big bulge on my back.

"We probably will be getting some documents and you know I hate holding things" I said with a monotone… tone. That doesn't sound right…

"Oh right…" He said lowering his head.

_He probably forgot, not that I leave the house that much for someone to notice that._

"Anyways," he continued, facing me again. "Let us go to the car and wait for your mother"

"She's not ready?"

"No. You know how she is when she says _'We leave in an hour'_"

"Yeah…"

Knowing that we will have to wait a bit longer we just went to the car. While my father put some news on the car of the radio, with some earphones I put some metal and rock on my phone. I've been taking a liking to a band called "Steel Type Princess", a band from the 80s that not many of my age seem to like.

_**20 Minutes Later, 6:40 AM**_

"Ok, dears I am read…"

***Loud Snores***

"Oh, come on! I didn't take that long"

***Loud Snores***

"**WAKE UP YOU TWO!**"

And with a sudden gasp, my father and I woke up to the overwhelming strength of my mom's voice. Finally ready to leave for today.

* * *

Hello people, Zebes here again. Here's the second chapter of this story. I honestly expected it to come a bit earlier but work got in the way. Next chapter should introduce 2 of the other main characters of this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

_This person does not own Pokémon in anyway, shape or form._

**_Can't be Alone Forever  
Chapter 3_**

_**|? POV|**_

_**10 A.M. - ? and ? House**_

***PHONE ALARM SOUNDS***

As the alarm was sounding, with my eyes still closed, I extended my arm to grab my phone and turn the alarm off. We had no need to have an alarm being that school won't start for another week, give or take some days, but I didn't want to mess up my sleep schedule.

My name is Luco, a 19-year-old Jolteon, I consider myself an inventor and a bit of a geek. Every time I can, I work on a project that allows people to do different things, that's the main reason I choose my evolution. My room is filled with different creations made by me, some good ones like my electricity generator which gives power to the house for free by giving some of my energy to it, is not much and I only need to charge it once every week and I just did it yesterday; and others that… are just junk to be honest, I should get rid of them at some point. However, regardless of the amount of things cramped here, my room is very organized, bed in the middle with a nightstand at the left of it, clothes to the right side of the room and my workstation to the left.

I got up from bed and decided to get an early shower. "*Yawn* …Good… morning…" I told nobody in particular while exiting my room, noticing that I was alone in the house_. Huh… silence… I guess Shawn is not awake yet or.._. Like I was expecting, I saw right across from my room that the door to Shawn's room was wide open and everything was in order… for Shawn's standards that is.

Shawn and I have been friends since as far back I can remember, even before either of us evolved, and we both decided to leave our hometown a couple of years back because we were tired of our parents controlling everything we did and buy this little 2 floor house. The first floor had a small living room we never really use unless we were eating, a kitchen and two empty rooms that we use as storage next to the stairs, while the second floor had both our rooms and a single bathroom.

…_He probably went to a party last night, either that or he tried to hook up with a girl again… _I sighted at that thought but didn't want to question on it more and continued to the bathroom, there I turned the water on, let it heat a bit and dove right in.

_**|? POV|**_

_**10 A.M. – Outside, some block away from Luco and Shawn's House**_

"*Sigh* Another day, another rejection…" I said with a slight frown. It was a bit annoying that no girl ever wanted to be with me. _At least I still have Luco to do stuff with… as a friend… Arceus, that sounded weird. _

My name is Shawn, 19 years, Umbreon. I am what I name "a closet nerd", meaning that I don't reveal to anyone that isn't close to me that I love things related to games, comics and history, I do that in order to appear more appealing to the females… is not really working as intended but I try my best. Believe or not, my room is filled with games, both electronic and physical ones, books and comics and everything is neatly organized… in my own chaos. If I can understand it and doesn't bother anyone why should it be some other way, right?

Last night I decided to try my luck again, I overheard that a party was happening at midnight some blocks away from our home and went to it to check it out. Long story short, nobody liked me, they didn't even want to talk with me when I approached them. That lasted for about 5 hours until everyone was either pass out drunk or left, however my senses were still fully functional… I think, I didn't drink but the smell of alcohol and weed was strong enough to make me feel funny inside.

After that I started to wander around the city of "Ground Point" until I was bored, being that it was very early morning I didn't find anything entertaining whatsoever. Now, I decided to go home before worrying Luco too much, although he knows that I can take care of myself in these situations and I know he can take care of our home.

The idea of getting a house together was mine and it didn't take long to convince him to do so. We looked for one far from where we lived before, "Rocky Port", to avoid being near our families. It might sound bad but they were not the best of mons and we were fed up with them. We were 16 at the time, he was already evolved however I was still an Eevee, but with the saved money from both our low paying jobs, we managed to find a place we both were happy with and was cheap. Plus, thanks to Luco's intelligence, we don't have to pay for that many things, being that he makes most of the machines the house uses to work, besides, literally creates electricity! How cool and handy is that!

The place originally was a big mess, still, it was Ours. We had a couple of weeks of before properly setting in. When the night we were able to pass the night there arrived, we were in a complete bliss, we were so happy with ourselves and our work that we passed out on the living room from extreme tiredness and didn't wake up until the next morning. That state of mind was the reason I evolved into an Umbreon, I'm extremely thankful to have Luco as a friend.

_**10:40 A.M. – Outside Luco and Shawn's house**_

The route to the house was pretty uneventful and I was already outside our main door. _Now I just need to take my keys and…_ That's when I noticed that I didn't have my keys with me._ Shit…_

* * *

Zebes speaking. Here is the third chapter of the story. Not much to say really, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

_This person does not own Pokémon in anyway, shape or form._

**_Can't be Alone Forever  
Chapter 4_**

|Shawn POV|

_**10:40 A.M. – Outside Luco and Shawn's house**_

…_Shit… I forgot my keys… again…_ This is not the first time that that has ever happened, probably not the last but it is never a problem, Luco is always at home whenever this happens and I have yet been left outside for longer than a minute. _I should just knock on the door._

_***Door Knocks***_

_He should be here any second now… any second now…_ I waited for a couple of seconds and was already feeling tired of waiting. _I'll try again…_

_***Harder Door Knocks***_

Something was not quite right, Luco never takes this long to open the door. _What in Arceus' name is he doing at this time in the morning._

_***Even Harder Door Knocks***_

"HEY LUCO, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"

|Luco POV|

_**10:40 A.M. – Inside Luco and Shawn's house**_

I decided to take an extra-long shower just because I had nothing else to do and I was alone, plus I didn't know when Shawn is coming back. It was very relaxing, it was just me and the sound of water all over me.

_Man, it has been a while since I've had the house to myself._ _I could put some loud music and not have anyone be mad at me. _I smiled at the thought, imagining some of my favorite metal songs already blowing every untrained ear.

|Shawn POV|

_**10:50 A.M. – Outside Luco and Shawn's house**_

I've been trying to get Luco's attention for around ten minutes and I've not managed to do it at all. _What can I do? _I had no idea until I remembered… _My phone! I'll just call him to open the door. _I reached for my pocket and noticed that I didn't have my mobile on my either._***Sigh* **__Not that too… I hope I just didn't bring it with me and not losing it at the party. _

I started to walk around the house trying to come up with a plan of getting in. _Mmm… what to do… what to do… _That's when an imaginary lightbulb popped. _I'll just enter through the window! _I began to test every window on the first floor, and none of them budged… _I don't know if I should be happy or not that I can't open these windows… _

I dropped that plan as I saw that it won't work and began thinking on a new one. As I circled the house I noticed that my window was a bit ajar, enough for me to get in. _Ok, I just need to get up there, but how? _I began to wonder as I started to listen something I haven't heard in a while. "Oh no. He put his music on the TV".

|Luco POV|

_**10:50 A.M. – Inside Luco and Shawn's house**_

_***Extremely Loud Metal Music***_

"**YEAH YEEEAH" **Were the only words coming out of my mouth as I strummed my air guitar with all the skill an air guitar requires while on stage, and by 'stage' I mean our extremely small and abused couch on the living room. _I might be the loner type but I sure enjoy some loud stuff._

|Shawn POV|

_**11:30 A.M. – Outside Luco and Shawn's house**_

_Ok, I cannot jump that high, there are no ladders that I can ask for and I will certainly __not__ break a window_. Those were my initial options as I began climbing the outside walls with some vines I found near our front. _I hope these are not from another 'mon or I'll be in trouble. _

I was not the strongest 'mon there nor the one with a lot of stamina but I managed to climb all the way to my window. Now it came the difficult part, getting through the window. I'll be honest, I gained some weight in the last month or so of not going to classes, which had the only physical activity I did outside walking, and it started to show a bit.

Regardless of that, I attempted to fit through the open window and… "Ughhh! Mmmmm! *Pant* UGHHH *Heavier Pants* Well… I'm stuck… I guess I'm inside now." I looked at behind me, my entire behind still outside. _Kinda inside, what now…_

As I was thinking I saw that my phone was sitting right next to me on the night stand and tried to reach for it. "Ughhhh! Just… a little…" I tried to extend my arm to its longest possibleand… "…more!" I pushed it off… farther than it was before, now completely out of reach. _Fuck…_ _ok, last resort…_ I prepared by inhaling the most amount of air possible, and then…

"**LUCO! BY THE LOVE OF ARCEUS HELP ME UP HERE, I'M STUCK ON THE WINDOW! LUCO! PLEASE!" **I screamed as loudly as possible, attempting to overpower the sound of the music that still played downstairs.

|Luco POV|

_**11:30 A.M. – Inside Luco and Shawn's house**_

As I was finishing the awesome air guitar outro solo, I noticed some strange muffled sounds coming from upstairs. They worried me a little because I thought that someone might have broken in while I was messing around down here.

I turned down the volume and grabbed the heaviest weapon I had close… _Why do I grab a weapon if I can literally shoot lighting?_ And started to climb the stairs. The sounds seemed to come from Shawn's room so that's where I went.

As I got close to his door I started shivering from fear. _Come on Luco, you can do it, it's probably just a bug type trying to do some bug type stuff, nothing to fear. _I grabbed the door handle, turned it, prepared my weapon for a swing and fully opened it.

"Waaaaaaaaaah… W-what?" Was my reaction when I looked inside the room, Shawn stuck on the window, halfway inside the room, his other half outside.

"Hey man, I left my keys and phone when I went out and you were not answering the door, I wonder why…" He said with a small smirk and with a sarcastic tone.

_He noticed!? _I gulped at the prospect of him knowing what I do when I'm alone at the house. "Well… I… Just wanted to listen to some music… y-you know?"

"Yeah, yeah sure bud. Hey, can I have some help here? I can't seem to free myself"

"Sure thing" I said as I approached him, dropping my now completely unnecessary weapon on the floor and then grabbing both his arms. "Now, at the count of three I will pull with all my strength, understood?" He nodded. "Ok, one… two… **THREE**"

I pulled as hard as possible and with an almost comical 'pop', Shawn dropped face first onto the floor. I lightly laughed at the sight, he didn't seem pleased.

"Not funny dude"

"It is though"

"Is not!"

"Whatever, thanks for helping me by the way" He said as he slowly stood up with his face a bit bruised from the fall.

"No problem… but… why did you try to climb to your window?"

"Why? I told you I didn't have my keys!"

"Dude, we have a spare pair dug right next to the mailbox!"

"We do!? Since when?!"

"Since the third time you forgot your keys!"

* * *

Nothing much else to say really. Real life taking a lot of time from me.


End file.
